Here Come Those Eyes
by xxMarkSallingsBabyGirlxx
Summary: This is a songfic to "Here Come Those Eyes" by Chris Rice. I hope you enjoy. It's full of Puckleberry fluff. Read and review please. Thanks.


**Hey guys. I was listening to Pandora Radio on my iPad and this song started playing. I was going to hit this dislike button when the song started getting good. As I was listening to it I was like "Holy fanfiction!" And thus this story was born. I hope you like it. Oh, and this was also written at 2:45 in the morning. Thanks for reading. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Ryan Murphy does. If I did it would have ended Puckleberry _NOT_ Finchel. I also do not own "Here Come Those Eyes." Chris Rice does. Please enjoy. Read and review. Thanks. **

Rachel Berry was walking down the hall towards the choir room when she bumped into someone. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you…" Rachel trailed off when she noticed that she had bumped into Finn. "Finn." Rachel said looking at the tall boy. "Rachel." Finn replied. Rachel gave the tall lanky boy a small smile before continuing down the hall.

"That was awkward." She muttered to herself as she walked into the choir room. "What was awkward?" a deep husky voice asked. Rachel turned around and came face to face with her best friend and resident badass Noah Puckerman. "Oh, hey Noah. I ran into Finn in the hallway." Rachel said taking in Noah's appearance. He was wearing a tight fitting black v-neck shirt, loose fitting blue jeans, and a pair of well loved Converse sneakers. She had to admit he looked very handsome and it took all her willpower not to jump his bones right there in the middle of the choir room. "Yeah, running into your ex can be a bit awkward." Noah commented making Rachel blush. "Hey lovebirds." Santana said making her presence known as she walked into the choir room. "Shut it Satan." Noah retorted.

A few minutes later, after everyone else had taken their seats, Mr. Schue entered the room. "Okay everyone, I would normally ask if anyone wants to perform something, but I was informed prior to Glee that someone wants to perform. So, Puck the floor is yours." Mr. Schue said and took a seat between Artie and Blaine. "Thanks Mr. Schue. I hope you guys like it. Rach, baby, this is for you." Noah said and began strumming the opening chords to the song.

_Here come those eyes_

_There goes my ability to breathe_

_Those legs are walkin' her to me_

_Here comes that smile_

_I can't even move, can't even blink_

'_Cause I don't wanna miss a thing_

_And I ain't even foolin' when I say the boys are droolin'_

_And the girls are all starin' her down_

_My knees go weak and my heart starts to pound!_

_It happens every time_

_She saunters into the room_

_It all blurs and all starts to zoom_

_And then my head starts spinnin'_

_She gets a few feet away_

_And suddenly we're both in slow motion_

_Like we're alone in the deep blue ocean_

_I know it's just a feelin'_

_But it might as well be real because I think I might be fixin' to drown_

_My knees go weak and my heart starts to pound!_

_She takes my hand _

_I don't know what to say_

_She understands anyway.._

_And here come those eyes_

_Can she even see what I'm thinking of_

_If this is what the call love_

_I can't believe I'm in it_

_Thankin' heaven every minute_

_I'm the luckiest boy in this town_

_My knees go weak and my heart stops_

_I can't catch my breath _

_I think I'd better sit down_

_My knees go weak and my heart starts to pound!_

Noah strummed the last few notes on his guitar and then looked around the room. Rachel had tears streaming down her face, her tiny hand over her heart. The other gleeks were in shock. Rachel tentatively got up and walked over to Noah. "Noah did you mean all that?" the tiny diva asked looking into his hazel eyes. "Yeah, I did." the mohawked boy confessed. Rachel smiled and then launched herself onto him.

Noah was momentarily shocked when her tiny body collided into him, but he got over t quickly and wrapped his strong muscular arms around her small frame. He buried his nose in her hair as she buried her head in his chest. After a few minutes they broke the embrace and Rachel looked up at Noah. "I love you, Noah." Rachel said smiling. "I love you too, my sweet Jewish American princess." Noah said and then crashed his lips against hers. Then entire glee club awwed as the two most clueless people in the entire school finally got together.


End file.
